Don't Anger The Hulks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a bully hurts Dyrin, Jennifer and Bruce go to speak with the bully's parents, but the parents' close-mindedness is maddening. Very maddening. Written by guestsurprise per request of Nicochan11. I only posted it for them. :)


**Nicochan11 asked guestsurprise, who owns Dyrin, for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **The Hulks belong to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Don't Anger The Hulks**

Today took the cake! Dyrin came home with a black eye and Jennifer and Bruce were beyond mad!

"What on EARTH?! Who did this?!" Bruce growled.

"A kid at school. But I'm okay." The 15 year old responded.

"No, it's not okay!" Jennifer responded angrily.

"Guys, really! I can handle this on my own!"

But in reality, this bully was determined to fight. Jennifer and Bruce noticed that days after that Dyrin came home with holes in his clothes and his legs had bruises on them.

"That does it!" Bruce growled.

"We're going to that school now!" Jennifer thundered! Her eyes began to glow green, but she didn't change. Well, at least not yet.

 _At the school…_

"Your kid had no right to punch Dyrin!" Bruce thundered.

"Your kid's a wimp!" The bully's father laughed.

"How dare you?!" Jennifer growled.

"Well, it's true!" The bully's mother mocked. "It's funny that you have to come and defend a wimp."

"Please, let's all settle down," the principal coaxed.

"Any people that think it's our kid's fault are dumb!" The bully's father said. "That kid Dyrin won't last a minute out there if a black eye can take him out!"

"Quiet," Bruce commanded.

"Or what?!" The bully's father mocked.

"You'll be sorry." Jennifer said, now clenching her fists.

"Or what, honey?! You gonna give us spankings?!" The bully's mother mocked even more.

"Now listen to us! Your kid is nothing but a brat! You wanna blame someone? Blame yourselves for raising such a weakling!" The bully's father burst out laughing.

"THAT DOES IT!" Bruce roared, now yelling so loud that it caused everyone to step back. Well, everyone except Jennifer! Both were mad and now both began to change!

Bruce's body mass began to increase in size rapidly and the blue shirt that he had on began to stretch more and more until it began to rip to pieces! His black pants began to stretch more and more until they literally began to fall off of his body rapidly like leaves from a tree! He was now standing in purple pants only because the rest of his clothes were tearing and being destroyed! His brown shoes he had on began to stretch as well until they were crushed to pieces under the large foot that was forming! His muscles began to bulge on his arms, legs, back and all over his body! These muscles were larger than watermelons! He let out a snarl as his skin went from pale to light green, green, then dark green! His brown hair began to change to dark brown, green, to dark green. With a roar of anger, he stood to his full height of almost 13 feet tall! His brown eyes opened wide and turned bloodshot, light green, and then green! The Hulk had entered the building.

Meanwhile, Jennifer was changing too! She clenched her teeth and stomped hard on the ground, now angry at what those people said!

"Yeah, baby! Let's roll!" Jennifer cried out! Her brown hair turned light green, green, to dark green and wavy. Her hair also increased in length and strength and began to hang beautifully down her back. Her height increased to approximately 9-10 feet tall and her blue dress began to rip drastically! It began to stretch and stretch until it began ripping and falling off of her! Her blue high heels began to stretch and stretch until they were crushed under her now very large feet! She was standing there in a purple and white swim-suit like uniform! Her muscles began to increase until they were larger than bowling balls! Her brown eyes turned bloodshot, light green, and then green!

Now both Hulks were standing in the room and they were looking ticked off!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The bully's father yelled in fear as he ran and grabbed his wife! "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"IT'S THOSE HULK MONSTERS!" The bully's mother screamed, but she stumbled and she and her husband went tumbling out the room as they tried to get to safety. Even the principal ran out the room in terror!

Hulk ran and grabbed the man by his shirt and roughly drug him out the door while She-Hulk got the woman. Once they were outside, Hulk threw the man in a nearby bush and She-Hulk tossed the woman in the back of her pickup truck. Neither the man or woman were hurt, but they were startled. In terror, both jumped up and got in their truck and drove away!

"What happened here?!" Dyrin said, running into view after seeing the scene from his classroom window.

"We just gave them something to think about." She-Hulk replied, now placing her hands on her hips.

"Hulk fix puny man." Hulk growled angrily. But Dyrin could only smile gently.

"Thanks you, guys, for standing up for me." He grinned. "I don't think I should have any more trouble from now on."

"You better not. Now c'mon. It's time to head home so we can get ready. We were going out for dinner tonight!"

"Hulk hungry." Hulk replied. He then began to make a groaning sound and slowly kneeled down. His dark green hair turned light green and then back to brown. He then slowly began to shrink to the size of a normal man and his muscles began to get smaller and smaller. His eyes opened wide once more and they went from green to light green and back to brown. The changes were happening so fast he could barely think straight. His green skin soon became light green, tan and then back to the pale complexion. He looked down and saw that he still had on his stretchable pants so at least he was still covered, even though his chest was still bare.

Jennifer meanwhile was changing as well. She shrunk back down to the height of an average woman and she could feel her leg, neck, arm, and ab muscles shrinking back down. Her eyes opened wide and soon her green eyes became light green and then brown once more. Her long, wavy green hair became shorter and shorter and straighter and straighter until it was once more above her shoulders and its typical brown color. She still had on her purple and white swimming suit-like uniform and she took a deep breath as her skin soon began to change. It went from green to light green to tan to its original pale complexion. Soon, she was back to normal as well.

"Now that we are back to normal, I think we can head back home." Jennifer smiled.

"Sure." Dyrin smiled, now walking up to them and covering them both with their jackets so they wouldn't be cold. "Glad I keep these extra jackets in the car in case you both Hulk out on me!" He laughed.

"Are you saying you don't like my outfit?" Jennifer teased, now showing off her swimsuit-like uniform.

"Like it? You know that when you change, every man stares at you!" Dyrin teased.

"He's right, you know!" Bruce laughed, now noticing his own torn, but form-fitting purple pants. "But Dyrin, we will defend you if we have to. You're family and you're worth Hulking out for." Bruce smiled, giving him a gentle noogie.

"Especially when people are wrong about you. You're not a wimp. You're one of the bravest boys I know. Brave enough to even stand up against Titania and the Abomination!" Jennifer replied.

"That's because I had great examples like you guys. I will stand up for my family." Dyrin said.

"And we will do the same for you. Even if we have to show our green side." Bruce chuckled, now ushering his family to the car. Their family was not a typical one, but it truly was one of the best around!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Nicochan11!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
